


Dress Code

by marshv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: The new outfit was ridiculous. Were the tight pants even necessary? Really, how did he expect Hannotto stare?





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> I started this over a year and a half ago and I really wanted to finish it since the new movie is coming out soon. I feel like they're both kinda OOC here but eh.

Back at the Cantina, when Han was a lot less interested in relationships and more into building connections that saved him from earning a bounty on his head, he had met Luke, all blue eyed and gorgeous with skin turned tan after years under two relentlessly burning suns. He was a sight for sore eyes if Han ever saw one.

If it wasn't for Ben and the time sensitivity, Han would have charmed Luke into bed right then and there.

Luke had changed since then. They'd both changed. It was a little jarring at first when he realized it. Luke's boyish innocence was still there, still sparkling in big icy blues too pretty for someone who used to live on a dump like Tatooine. But on top of it was this poised regality. It was easily broken when Han was around him, but when Luke wanted to, he had a way of commanding compliance. He was a hero. A legend. His practiced composure wasn't an act, it was a steadily learned discipline.

But now, decked out in all black, lightly sculpted muscles a testament to his rigorous training, he sat like an eager child in the Falcon's galley.

Han was seated across from him, and didn't miss the pleasing way Luke's back would arch whenever he stretched. It was hard to miss the pull of his tight shirt hugging every curve of his chest and arms. Or his shapely legs flexing under thin fabric. Han hadn't stopped looking at Luke since he got his eyesight back. Sideways glances at his physique were the only thing keeping him sane.

Luke was talking about his teachings with Yoda and laughing—a beautiful laugh, Han thought—as he mentioned how strange the creature was at first. It was something Han really ought to pay attention to, just in terms of general politeness, but he failed to listen. No matter what Luke was saying, it could be nowhere near as interesting as the stretch of his uniform over slender thighs, or the way his new pants fit his ass so perfectly.

Luke's stare was burning a hole through him, and he paused, a knowing smile giving way to an accusation Han couldn't deny.

"You keep staring at me."

"Yeah?" Han challenged, scoffing.

Luke shrugged and put on a pout, flicking his hair from his face. And Han wondered if Luke knew how appealing he looked when he did things like that.

"Any reason why?"

Immediately, Han glared at him in genuine annoyance and Luke visibly tensed, his eyes going wide, confused about what he had done wrong.

"You don't know why?" Han's eyes narrowed.

Luke's arms, now crossed around his body, were a stark contrast to the confidence he displayed back on Jabba's ship. The kid had trained for months. It seemed though, that no amount of experience was enough to ready him for Han Solo's bad side.

Except 'bad side' was most definitely an overstatement. Even still, the frustration in his voice was making Luke uneasy. Which was interesting considering Han was about as threatening as a one legged bantha. At least when it came to his friends, which he considered Luke to be.

Han cracked a half smile, just to calm him down, his glare morphing into the same lazy, cocky look Luke was familiar with. Luke visibly relaxed.

"I just got the feeling you'd want people to stare. I mean, your clothes," Han paused pointedly, taking in how Luke watched him with such anticipation before he continued.

"...It's almost like you're asking for it."

Luke cocked his head and his nose wrinkled, the gears in his head turning to decipher what it was Han meant but ultimately, ending at a loss.

"Asking for what? What are you talking about?" the corner of Luke's mouth curled.

Rolling his eyes, Han gestured to Luke's body.

"You know..." he trailed, giving Luke a chance to understand.

Leave it to Han to lust after the most oblivious person in the galaxy. He liked to think he was more versed in picking up on social cues. Luke though. Luke needed some help with that, and Han was willing to be as blatant as necessary when it became apparent Luke wasn't getting it.

"Those clothes are tight on you aren't they? They don't really leave much to the imagination."

"So? They're comfortable and easy to move in." he defended, looking down at himself.

His self-assurance was short lived, though, and he glanced back up at Han.

"Do they look bad?"

"No," Han stated. God no. It was the complete opposite. Luke looked absolutely luscious, the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen despite the fact the kid wasn't even trying. Han was having an incredibly difficult time not blurting out everything and describing, in excruciating detail, every little thing he'd like to do to him.

"Oh," was all Luke said. He still seemed unsure of himself.

"They don't look bad at all, Luke."

The use of Luke's name was unusual enough—Han knew it sounded weird when he said it—to make Luke lift his head and study Han, who wasn't even looking at his face anymore. Instead Han had his arms crossed, leaning back in his seat and staring at a spot on the edge of the table.

Pieces fell into place. A small epiphany. Luke felt his heart race when he realized what was going on and stood up, feeling a rush of courage. It was coupled with a hesitant sort of slowness that made him tread carefully. He doubted himself.

And maybe, it was because he had never received this kind of attention before Han came along. There had been lust, old men who made crude gestures at him back when he lived with his aunt and uncle. But there was never this much admiration. Never respect. As for the lust, Han at least had the class to be a gentleman about it.

Even if he didn't, Luke wasn't sure he would really mind.

"So," Luke trailed his hand along the table, taking a few steps forward until he was next to Han, who was still avoiding his eyes.

"So what? Spit it out." Han made a quick glance in Luke's direction.

"So you think I look alright?"

Before Han answered, Luke's hand left the table to touch his own thigh, just barely making contact with it. The tips of his fingers trailed up over the fabric like the beginning of a strip tease, drawing attention to his long, lean legs.

The soft movement made Han swallow. Luke's fingertips journeyed up to his waist. Tracing circles around his hips, dipping into his muscles and touching himself. With one movement, his hand was behind his back, squeezing at his own plump ass, as if urging Han to touch him.

Where had the confidence come from?

From his ass, he made his way back down, around his thighs, agonizingly slow. And ended at the bottom of his hip, nonchalantly resting near his crotch.

Han was staring by the end of it, face red. While he took in the situation, Luke had forced himself to hold a suave, bold pose, despite the fact that his breath had started catching at the look on Han's face.

"You think you're real funny don't you?" the smuggler accused him, shimmying out of the booth.

  
The seductive smirk on Luke’s face faltered completely, and he backtracked, hissing at his stupid display.

  
"Oh jeez, Han! I knew that was too much I’m sor—"

Table shaking the slightest bit, Han stood up, towering over Luke by a good six inches and making his sentence cut short. Luke's air of confidence dropped in an instant, and his back lost the relaxed slouch it had.

He watched Han from underneath thick eyelashes, eyes waiting for any movement while a pleasant shudder curled through his lower half at the other's dominating appearance.

Han squared his shoulders to press up against him, chest to chest. Below, Luke held his ground, breathing heavily with a mouth open in surprise, saliva shining on his tongue and bottom lip. Like a goddamn dream. Han suppressed a shiver at the sight.

Pretty Luke. With the sweet smile and big eyes and great body. Half of him wondered if Luke's choice in outfit had been a conscious move to get his attention. Something to encourage Han to follow his instincts, to pin Luke down and do anything he wanted. With how much Luke was teasing, Han wouldn't put it past him.

"You're playing a dangerous game here, kid. Puttin’ on a show like that. There something you want me to know?"

"Yeah," Luke gasped.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

When Luke closed his eyes, a moan tumbled out of his mouth. His resolve was gone so fast. The only thing he could sense was Han and his body. His presence. Mature and experienced. The man surrounded him, covered him in his distinct musk and the sound of heavy breathing, aroused and labored.

Han inhaled deeply through his nose and let it out, sighing through his mouth in a hiss. So hot that Luke had felt it on his face.

Turned on, he took a hold of Luke's waist, his grip gentle but possessive. Luke paused, and let his body rock forward, hips pressing into Han's. The friction was burning, enough so that Luke groaned, biting his lip, his self-assured front long forgotten.

He cracked an eye to look at Han, who was guiding him back to the table. Pushing him. A broad chest and shoulders greeted him, barely covered by a see through white shirt. It beckoned Luke to reach out and please him, touch him. Just to feel the strong pectorals exposed under the open collar.

Relishing, he let it all in. He lived in the moment every time they were close. Whenever they touched. Even the friendly embraces, like after they'd destroyed the first Death Star, were burned into Luke's memory. They were what kept him warm at night, what drove his fingers to rub and stroke himself whenever he was alone.

Han was an experience. A ride that Luke never wanted to stop. And he'd do anything to keep it going.

"Got an answer for me, sweetheart?"

Big eyes blinked away the haze. Luke looked him in the eye, hips moving again. His mouth was watering so much, he felt a string of saliva slip past his lip. He swallowed it down, the wetness in his mouth slurring his speech.

"I want you, Han. So much." he emphasized, whimpering between words, eyes lidded and squinting. Licking his lips, he struggling for balance, grabbing at Han's shoulders.

"Shit, kid, I've been after you since the day we met. Do you know how hard it's been keeping my hands to myself?"

Luke smiled and tugged Han down so they were level.

"Well now you can do whatever you want to me." he pecked Han on his jawline, stubble scratching his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Han turned them around so Luke's back was to the table. "Anything?"

"Anything. I'm yours."

Han watched Luke's face, taking him in, fantasizing. He was gonna wreck this kid. Long eyelashes fluttered over red cheeks. He saw the bob of Luke's adam's apple as he swallowed, the little twitches of his lips and jaw.

"I can work with that."

With his hands still grabbing his hips, Han lowered Luke to the table. He went so willingly. So compliant and submitting to him with a boyish smile. Laying down, the bulge in his pants was easy to see, the outline of it shining under the low lighting. With work worn hands, Han opened Luke's legs, rubbing his thumb over the soft muscle of his thigh, taking pride in the way Luke lifted his hips and cried out.

"Han?"

"Hm?" he felt Luke tense.

"You don't have to be so gentle, you know."  
  
And just like that, the dam broke. The filters shut down. And Han dropped down close to him.

"What are you saying?" there was a primal, scorching pressure in his abdomen, pulsing at the base of his cock.

"Just...be rough."

A slow, crooked smirk, crossed Han's face, one that might have been dangerous, but just made Luke's erection throb. Hard and needy.

"Oh?"

Luke bit his lip and nodded.

And before he knew what was going on, Han flipped him onto his stomach.

"You're gonna be the death of me, kid."

He started slow, with his hand combing through Luke's hair and tugging it, making Luke moan deep in his chest. The side of his face was pressed into the table and the edge of it pushed into his cock, a firm, constant source of friction. Whimpering at the contact, he arched his back, sticking his ass out and begging.

"Give it to me." his mouth fogged the table with hot, humid panting.

"Give it to you?" Han took in how Luke was positioned. Ass high in the air, perfectly defined by skintight fabric. He remembered the teasing earlier. Or the teasing he had to suffer through for years, all while he was trying to hold back, resisting the urge to drag Luke away, shove him against a wall, and fuck him until he screamed.

He grabbed a fistful of Luke's hair, making him gasp and forced his cheek further into the table, leaning down over him. Pressing his lips to his ear, he whispered. The action was tender. But the execution was brutal, his voice gruff and low, commanding with wet, warm breath that spread over heated skin.

"Stop being—" he paused and pressed down on Luke's head.  
"—such a damn tease." he pulled his hair back roughly, fingers swimming in waves of blonde.

Luke gasped and followed the movement of Han's fist, his neck arching back.

  
"How's that?" Han asked, concerned, and loosened his grip.

Face a picture of debauchery, Luke somehow managed to get out a reply, ending it with a light laugh.

"Perfect."

There was nothing he wanted more than Han forcing him to his knees, on his back, demanding him to give up control and let things happen. His hips canted back into Han's, ass grinding against his cock, feeling it rub between his cheeks, needy and desperate.

Groaning, Han's eyes slipped shut to take in the feeling. The softness of Luke’s body bending into him, curving deliciously and so easily.

"Mmm. Keep it up, kid. You're not gonna be able to walk for days." Han mirrored Luke's movements with a grin, just once, and rutted right between Luke's ass.

It took all his control not to take his fingers and dig into his toned flesh, grinding into him. Instead he gripped Luke's neck, just tight enough to send a jolt of pleasure to the kid's neglected cock.

"Han, please," He breathed, deep lines forming on his face as he grimaced. Han’s hand clasped around his throat was exhilarating. The sensation of submitting, of being controlled, filled his body and spread down through his gut and thighs. Quivering. Han simply laughed.

He was nothing but desperation. Senses screaming. Everything was so good and Han wasn't even inside him. Luke’s sweat slicked hands grasped at the table. Shaking. And he blew a stray piece of hair from his face, his head held up by Han's grip, his cock chafing against his trousers.

"Years, Han, wanted you for _years_ ,” Luke went on. “I need you." Luke's hips were tight, trying to get impossibly closer to the body behind him.

"I know you have.” Han thumbed at the other’s neck. “You know how hard it was to keep my hands off you?"

Watching his partners was Han’s favorite part. Seeing them struggle to be touched. He'd always give them what they want, eventually, burying himself to the hilt, watching his cock disappear inside them as they came undone. None of them had been as gorgeous as Luke though.

Ham got down close to him again, forcing his head back down to the table. Sweat beaded around Luke’s hair near his temples. His ear was flushed red like the rest of him, and Han bit down on the lobe, grinding into him.

"You want me inside you, sweetheart? Esteemed Jedi getting fucked by a no-good smuggler?"

With his mind scrambling for a response, Luke eventually just bit his lip and nodded. The heat of his breath made the metal of the table fog up, clearing each time he inhaled.

When Han seemed content in the deafening silence of the moment, Luke spoke again, voice weak and breathy with lust.

"Han, please."

Very smoothly, Han released Luke, letting go of his neck. Strong, calloused fingers then went to his waist, sliding, ghosting down over Luke's hips until his thumbs prodded at his rear.

Finally— _finally_ —Luke trembling hard enough to shake the table, Han peeled away at Luke’s trousers. His fingers slid under the belt and waistband without bothering to undo the buckle. As the material was folded over sticky, sweaty skin, Han got his first look at Luke’s ass. The skin of his cheeks was slick and shiny, perfectly toned and smooth.

In Han was a primal, innate desire, urging him on. Han wasn't letting up control any time soon. He wanted to see the other fall into desperate, dripping debauchery. To hear him beg with glazed eyes and wanton moans. To see the distinguished, proud Jedi lose all his hard earned focus, until the only thing he craved was Han’s touch.

He used both hands to grab Luke’s tight and toned rear. The skin was pliant and smooth, firm but still supple enough to jiggle at the slightest movement. He squished his fingers into his cheeks, pulling them apart to get a good look at his hole.

“Can't wait to get in you, kid. Wow.” Han had to laugh in disbelief. It wasn't surprising that Luke looked good naked, but hell if he was expecting him to look _this_ good.

The sound of a zipper made Luke flinch. His shallow breathing was loud, too rapid, and made his head feel dizzy. Han’s trousers came open, and a wet noise cut through Luke’s ear as Han grabbed himself. Luke held his breath. Jaw tight. Han was out, ready, and Luke could literally feel the heat of his cock inches from his ass.

One of Han’s palms continued holding Luke’s rear. Despite Luke’s attempts to close the distance, he wasn't the one in control. Han was. And Luke could do nothing but wait, pre cum pooling under his belly, hole open and on display, beckoning Han to give him everything he had.

With one hand holding his cock, pumping it a few times, Han dipped in close. He positioned the fat head of it right against Luke’s ass, dripping around the tight ring of muscle.

The sound Luke made was a rising whine. Loud but full of need. Han knew it was coming, and smirked, loving the way Luke turned his head back in an effort to see what was happening. How close Han was to penetrating him.

But then, Han hissed, faking distraught.

“Well, wait now… I dunno,” he pouted when he was sure Luke was looking. “Looks like a tight fit. I might have some trouble getting in.”

He couldn't contain his laughter when Luke groaned, almost sobbing with frustration.

“Please, Han, _please_ ,” he begged, and a leg kicked under the table in impatience.

Han gave in a little, and pushed his cock in more firmly, not enough to get inside, but enough that he felt Luke’s asshole stretch against the intrusion, cum seeping into his opening and making it slick.

Luke must have felt it, because his hole quivered around the head of Han’s cock.

“ _Oh_. Oh god more. More, Han.”

Cum leaked out and drenched the area. With the hand on Luke’s ass, Han very carefully—so Luke still couldn't move his hips—positioned his thumb on Luke’s pulsating, unused entrance. Massaging it, stretching it, he prodded in a circle before he pushed in, easing it open. Luke’s high whine drove Han onward, and he stretched the muscle, pulling it to the side, pressing into it gently until it loosened, until it was bright pink and ready to take cock.

“You open up real nice, sweetheart,” Han continued to stroke around his ass. “You ready?”

By now Luke was just groaning, his hips shivering and his mouth hanging open. Loud hisses sounded whenever Han touched his waiting hole. He looked back at Han, pleading with his eyes, nodding frantically.

“Please.”

Han relented and shrugged.

“Since you asked nicely.”

The girth of his cock was more impressive than the length, only a little longer than average. But the width of it was enormous, thick enough that Han couldn't quite get his fingers around it. Its taut skin, pulled tight by his erection, was bumpy with throbbing veins that ran down the sides.

He touched the pulsing head to Luke’s ass. Taking a breath, he entered him. Slowly. Groaning. Copious amounts of cum slickening the skin. Everything was hot. Wet. He spread him open, the length being pulled in, squeezed by Luke’s soft inner walls.

Under him he heard a sharp gasp, and Luke held his breath as Han filled him, sliding in nice and slow while Luke opened around the intrusion. The cum that dribbled from Han’s aching erection made the process even smoother. Fluid and warm. Luke’s velvet muscles constricted around him like a vice, sucking him inside, massaging his cock and making Han’s eyes roll back.

“Aw jeez that's good. Great job, kid.” Han hissed out, actually letting his eyes flutter closed at the sheer intensity.

At last he bottomed out. His cock fully encased inside Luke, surrounded by him, all the way to the root.

The sight of Luke below, a well respected hero, arching his back, his soft ass pressing into his abdomen while Han’s cock pulsed inside, made the smuggler grin. Luke looked good like this. Damn good. And he committed the sight of it to memory, ass stretched wide and sore around him, muscles clenching around his generous girth.

“Most beautiful sight I've ever seen,” Han commented.

“It's big,” was all Luke could whimper out, and Han smiled.

Feeling kind, and not wanting to hurt him, Han touched the abused opening with one thumb, calming the burning and shushing Luke.

Luke though, didn't quiet. Couldn't quiet. Because even if didn't have Han fulfilling his every fantasy, he still had a extremely nice cock shoved comfortably against his prostate. He could feel it throbbing against the nerves there, stimulating every part of his body into unrelenting tremors.

“Fuck me, Han. Come on,” Luke whispered. Hissed. His eyes were closed softly, his brows down in concentration.

“You really want this don't you?” Han chuckled and added: “And I thought I was eager.”

Luke just groaned again, frustrated, hips shaking against Han’s palm still holding him down. Hot and low, Hans leaned down to breathe in his ear.

“You're not gonna be able to walk, you know,” he kissed the lobe. “I'm going to pound into you until you can't think. You're not gonna be able to do anything except beg me for more.”

To Han’s pride, Luke didn't say anything, but moaned. His mouth still hanging open, lips shining—was a lovely sight. His eyes remained shut without any force, and Han saw the way his long eyelashes fluttered.

Taking his time, wanting to recall every sensation as it happened, Han began to pull out. The tight pull of Luke’s ass stretched over his erection, grabbing it and trying to suck it back in, the mind-blowing tightness had Han’s pelvis twitching.

One long, escalating moan told Han that Luke was ready. In love with the wonderful friction sliding from his ass. Luke wanted it back in, wanted to cum with Han’s cock inside him. One of his hands went back to find Han’s fingers, still plastered to his sweaty backside.

Luke felt the way they grabbed him, possessing him. Taking his own trembling fingers, his breath catching, Luke pressed against his aching hole, feeling the wet stroke of Han’s cock sliding out of him. It was so big, and more just kept coming.

Eventually, after time slowed down, just the head remained, and to Luke’s joy, Han dove back in with one hard thrust.

The table knocked against the wall, again and again, Luke crying out. Han’s hips rocked forward and back, driving in and out, a pace that was impossible. Agonizing. Luke couldn't do anything but let it happen, powerless to fight against the amazing heat coiling in his stomach. His fingers still touched his ass, loving that he could feel the movement deep inside, his hands becoming drenched in Han’s pre cum.

Over and over Luke let himself take it. Being penetrated again and again, craving the sensation of cock. Han was beside himself, lost in the tight heat, mind gone and his growing orgasm the only thing driving his thoughts. Wet slaps of skin joined with heaving whimpers and groans, creating a symphony, noises so definite in meaning.

After some time, they didn't know how long, Luke’s abs tightened, balls drawing up, and his muscles squeezed the solid mass impaling him. Han buried himself up to the root, shoving his tip into Luke’s prostate. Luke couldn't see, couldn't keep his eyes open. His back arched, and he jammed his hips back, forcing them flush with Han’s so they were close as possible.

It was so good. So unbelievably good. The final twitches of his body swallowed Han’s length. The pressure of his thick cock filled him, throbbing against his sensitive skin and drawing out Luke’s orgasm with short, violent pulses. Wetness seeped from him, collecting on the table. Dripping. When he came, his lower half clenched. And Han felt the sudden change and held on, bending over Luke, kissing his neck while he gripped his hips, leaving bruises. He shot his load inside him, shaking.

Luke didn't notice the trickle of drool on his chin, and the warmth surrounding him, enveloping him, did nothing to stop the way he shivered. He was limp, limbs hanging, still bare with Han resting on top of him. They'd collapsed immediately, dazed out of their minds, Han stroking over Luke’s hips.

It was Luke who spoke first, voice cracking from exertion. No energy to his tone.

“I thought you'd last longer.”

The comment poked fun, and Han sort of shoved at him. More accurately, he rolled his body and make a grumpy groaning sound.

“I told you,” he drawled. “I've wanted to do that for years.”

Luke wanted to give a rebuttal, but didn't. Still too lost in the fact that yes, he and Han fucked. He didn't have the brain power to think all that much. Han was like a heavy, warm blanket, stuck to his sweaty body, and it make Luke realize neither of them had taken off their shirts.

“Hey,” he mumbled, face pressed into the table. A thought occurred to him.

“Hm?”

“This… this wasn't just a one time thing, was it?” He felt a looming anxiety hanging over him and weighing down on his chest.

Han half snorted, but there wasn't much to it. To Luke’s surprise, Han turned his head to the side, mouthing at Luke’s neck and nosing under his ear. Their skin was hot enough that neither felt much. But the pressure, the soft suckling on Luke’s throat, it was strong enough that he forgot to breath. It was sensual. Drawing blood to just under the surface as he sucked a mark into his skin.

“Not a chance, kid. You're stuck with me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I take [commissions](http://dipperpines.com/fics)


End file.
